Greanday
by Nesso
Summary: Grégory regarde Dean danser, et ça l'énerve, voire même plus que ça... Attention SLASH, YAOI, mots crus


« Nan, mais t'as vu comment il danse ? On dirait une pute !

De qui tu parles, Greg ? » demanda Draco d'un air absent.

« Mais du griffondor black qui se trémousse n'importe comment au milieu de la piste. » s'exclama Grégory Goyle, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Hum… Et alors ?… »

Draco n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la conversation de Grégory. D'ailleurs, il était assez rare que Draco Malfoy s'intéresse à une discussion initiée par Grégory Goyle. La plupart du temps s'était lui qui menait les discussions avec Goyle ou Crabb, car il faut dire que le niveau d'intelligence de ces deux derniers était assez faible. Mais bon, ils étaient fidèles et obéissants. Et c'était ces qualités là dont il avait besoin. Avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, il s'était assuré de leur fidélité. Il faut dire que l'influence de son père auprès des leurs n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Goyle et Crabb le respectaient et le craignaient assez pour l'épauler dans ce qu'il décidait de faire, que ce soit pour humilier les griffondors en général et Harry Potter en particulier, ou pour mener des missions plus complexes et surtout beaucoup plus dangereuses comme celle qu'il devait effectuer cette année pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bon, c'est vrai qu'au niveau stratégie, c'était toujours à lui de s'en occuper seul car ils n'étaient vraiment pas d'une grande aide. Mais ça lui convenait. Il maîtrisait ainsi entièrement la situation, et n'était pas obligé de tout leur dire. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien cette année, alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de faire entrer d'autres mangemorts dans l'école.

Il était angoissé depuis le début de l'année à cause de cette mission. En effet, le Lord Noir avait clairement menacé sa famille en cas d'échec de sa part. C'est pourquoi, il avait un peu de mal à profiter de la fête qui avait lieu en ce moment dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Il regardait la piste avec d'autres serpentards en entretenant un minimum de conversation pour paraître serein et maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. En effet, personne ne devait se douter que ça mission n'avançât pas aussi vite que prévu. Il invitait donc régulièrement des filles à danser pour faire illusion mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. C'est pourquoi, il avait un peu du mal à se lancer dans une critique détaillée de la façon de danser de Dean Thomas. Et puis, il faut dire qu'il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt. Il savait à peine qui était ce type. Il pensait qu'il avait peut-être fait partie de l'Armée ridicule de Dumbledore l'année dernière et qu'il était sorti avec la petite Wesley au début de l'année. Vraiment aucun intérêt.

Grégory Goyle, lui, était loin des angoisses de Draco. Il est vrai qu'il participait avec Crabb à la mission que lui avait confié Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais à part boire du polynectar et faire le guet, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il était donc plutôt fier de participer à cette mission mais il ne subissait pas la même pression que Draco qui, lui, était responsable de tout en cas d'échec. C'est pourquoi, il observait nonchalamment les danseurs sur la piste avec Draco et Vincent, en buvant des bierraubeurres. Mais, il y avait un type qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il dansait de façon trop bizarre, pas comme un mec. Il balançait ses hanches de gauche à droite, minaudait, bougeait ses bras sensuellement jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Gregory avait l'impression de voir une stripteaseuse sauf qu'elle dansait habillée et que c'était un garçon. Et, à vrai dire, c'était surtout ça qui l'énervait. Les garçons ne gesticulent pas comme ça quand ils dansent. Ils font des mouvements plus discrets plus classes. Là, c'était limite vulgaire.

« Et alors, je suis sûr que c'est une sale pédale. » Répondit Grégory à Draco.

« Je crois qu'il sortait avec la Wesley, si je me souviens bien. Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit PD, tu comptais devenir ami avec lui ? » plaisanta Draco.

« Non ! Ca va pas ? C'est juste que c'est pas normal. Ca devrait pas exister des mecs comme ça ! »

En effet, ça ne devrait pas exister des mecs comme ça, se disait Grégory. Ca lui faisait perdre ses repères qui lui permettaient d'identifier clairement une fille ou un garçon. Il devait désirer une fille. Une fille, c'était sensuel, délicat, fin, sexy. Un garçon, c'était viril, fort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, ça l'énervait de voir Dean danser langoureusement. C'était bien le seul qui dansait comme ça. Non, mais quelle idée ? C'était obligé qu'il soit PD comme un foc. C'était pas possible autrement. Et puis, ça devait être une vraie pute, il devait se faire enfiler par le premier venu vu sa façon de danser. Pendant qu'il se disait ça, il visualisa une scène comportant un Dean nu à quatre pattes, en sueur, entouré par deux mecs qui attendent leur tour pendant qu'un troisième le sodomisait violemment. A cette pensée, il sentit son sexe réagir et croisa les jambes brusquement pour le camoufler. Cette réaction de son corps l'énerva encore plus contre Dean qui était maintenant en train de boire des jus de citrouille avec ses amis griffondors, Finnigan, Brown et Patil.

- « Hum, hum » répondit distraitement Draco qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans un débat sur l'homosexualité ce soir, il y avait bien d'autres sujets à débattre en ces temps de guerre froide.

- « La prochaine fois que je le croise seul dans un couloir, je lui écrase la tête ! » S'exclama Grégory. Puis il décida qu'il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour pour calmer son énervement et, sans se l'avouer, son excitation, incarnée par la protubérance présente dans son caleçon. « Je vais faire un tour. » lança-t-il à ses camarades avant de sortir de la salle et de se diriger vers les toilettes du premier étage. Il ne voulait pas aller dans celles situées près de la grande salle car il ne voulait croiser personne.

Arrivé dans les toilettes, il s'appuya contre un lavabo en se regardant dans la glace un instant avant de s'asperger d'eau froide. Il voulait se calmer. Ce n'était pas une saloperie de griffondor qui allait lui gâcher sa soirée. En même temps, il savait très bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se calmer. Quand il était énervé comme ça, il n'y avait qu'une solution : il fallait qu'il frappe quelqu'un. Et sans magie, avec ses poings. De toute façon, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que la plupart des élèves de sa classe en magie et que, seul, il ne pouvait pas faire le poids sauf contre un première ou deuxième année.

Il essaya au moins de calmer son érection afin de pouvoir uriner. Quand il eut fini, il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la grande salle en plaignant le prochain péquenot qui croiserait sa route car il lui ferait sa fête. Ca c'était sûr. Il fallait qu'il se défoule.

C'est dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée qu'il repéra sa proie. Elle avait l'air de tituber un peu en tentant de trouver les toilettes. Grégory s'approcha de façon qu'il estimait discrète afin d'identifier la personne. Mais, bien qu'il ne fût absolument pas silencieux étant donné sa carrure, sa délicatesse et, ce soir, sa légère ivresse, la personne ne sembla pas l'entendre arriver, sûrement car elle-même était saoule.

Au moment où Grégory identifia sa future victime son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur se mis à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et il sentit un instinct de chasseur se réveiller en lui, il s'en serait presque léché les babines. Il reconnut Dean Thomas au moment où ce dernier poussa la porte des toilettes et où la lumière de l'intérieur de la pièce l'éclaira. Il distingua précisément sa chemise noire serrée dont il avait ouvert les premiers boutons et son jean bleu étroit qui laissait deviner un corps fin et légèrement musclé.

Il décida d'attendre qu'il sorte car il se pouvait qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans les toilettes. Il se félicitait encore de cette très bonne idée, caché dans un recoin ombragé, quand Dean ressortit. Ce dernier avait dû lui aussi s'asperger la figure d'eau car sa figure était ruisselante et des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient sur son visage vers sa poitrine dénudée. A cette vision, la rage de Grégory éclata et se manifesta par un grognement qu'il ne put retenir. Il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il paye pour lui faire se sentir aussi….énervé. Il le suivit alors et, lorsqu'il passa devant la porte d'une classe entr'ouverte, ne réfléchissant pas, écoutant que son envie de le violenter physiquement, il se précipita sur lui et le poussa.

Dean, déjà peu stable sur ses deux jambes, bien que sa petite pose aux toilettes lui eût permis de voir un peu plus claire, s'étala sur la porte de la classe et atterrit sur les fesses dans la pièce. Grégory profita du moment de stupeur de Dean pour entrer lui aussi dans la pièce, refermer la porte avec un sort et jeter un assurdiato pour que personne ne puisse rien entendre de ce qu'il se passerait dans cette pièce. Quand il se retourna vers Dean, celui-ci s'était déjà relevé et fit un geste pour attraper sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Mais Grégory fut plus rapide, il l'attrapa par les deux épaules et le plaqua contre la porte de la salle de classe. Dean lâcha sa baguette sous l'attaque et se mit à crier :

« Connard de serpentard, tu va me lâcher !

Certainement pas, petite salope ! » gronda Grégory en se collant contre le gryffondor pour l'empêcher de lui donner des coups avec ses jambes. Il lâcha ses épaules pour se saisir aussitôt des ses poignets qu'il plaqua violemment contre la porte.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux abruti ? Tu pouvais pas rester avec tes crétins d'amis serpentards à la soirée et me laisser pénard ? »

Dean essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui et agressif, pour ne pas se poser en victime mais il se sentait vraiment en mauvaise posture. L'attaque et le choc l'avaient pas mal dégrisé mais il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir sorti sa baguette plus vite. Il savait que Goyle n'aurait pas fait le poids face à lui dans un combat magique. Mais là, à cet instant, le poids il le faisait. En effet, il devait bien peser 30 kilos de plus que lui et les cours que lui avait donné Harry l'année dernière dans la salle sur demande ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il se mit à penser à Harry et à se demander ce qu'il ferait à sa place. Parce qu'il avait bien du se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu et il s'en est toujours sortit, lui. En même temps, il n'était pas seul la plupart du temps. Alors que lui, à cet instant, il était désespérément seul et n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la montagne colée contre lui. Oui, on pouvait bien parler d'une montagne de son point de vu car le serpentard devait bien mesurer 1m85 contre ses 1m70, et était loin d'être mince.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire tes trucs de pédale. Tu te comportes comme une sale petite pute. Tu ne mérites pas d'être à Poudlard. Parce qu'en plus d'être un sang-de-bourbe, t'es une tante ! » lui hurla Goyle en serrant ses doigts sur ses poignets.

Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je suis sûr que tu adores te faire enfiler par derrière et que plus d'un y sont passé.

QUOI ?

Oui, tu aimes ça, sentir une verge bien dure s'introduire entre tes fesses et te pilonner durement ! »

Grégory ne criait plus mais parlait avec une voix de plus en plus basse en s'approchant de l'oreille de Dean. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de sa sexualité ? Et surtout, comment était-il au courant ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne à Poudlard, même pas à Seamus qui est pourtant son meilleur ami. En plus, il était sorti avec Ginny, comment diable Goyle avait-il pu savoir qu'il aimait aussi les garçons ? Alors que lui ne le savait que depuis cet été. C'était écrit sur sa tête ou quoi ? Il commença à paniquer lorsque les paroles de Goyle s'accompagnèrent de légers mouvements de bassin de ce dernier contre le sien.

« Tu aimes ça, sucer des grosses queues bien dures ! Et ça te plait de te faire lécher le fion avant de te faire sodomiser. »

Goyle continuait de sussurer de manière perverse des phrases de ce genre en ondulant légèrement contre lui. Et au moment où Dean se disait que c'était vraiment un cauchemar, qu'il s'était fait bloqué contre une porte par le plus stupide des serpentards mais aussi le plus musclé, il eut la honte de sa vie. En effet, Goyle ayant relâché un de ses poignets pour lui attraper les cheveux, il essaya de passer son bras libre entre leurs deux corps pour le repousser. Mais quand il arriva à poser sa main sur le torse de Goyle non seulement il n'arriva pas à le repousser d'un millimètre mais de plus il ne put s'empêcher de sentir les muscles présents sous la chemise blanche du serpentard. Il se rendit compte que, si au premier abord Goyle paraissait gros, sa couche de graisse cachait une quantité impressionnante de muscle. Et cette constatation ajoutée aux phrases susurrées dans son oreille lui provoqua une érection qui fut très vite suivi d'un sentiment de honte. Il bandait collé à un serpentard bête et méchant. Mais sa honte redoubla d'intensité quand ledit serpentard s'en rendit compte.

« Mais dis donc, on dirait que ça te plait vraiment ce que je te raconte. J'avais vraiment raison. T'es vraiment qu'une petite pute. »

Goyle lâcha ses cheveux et sa main libre descendit le long du torse du noir en le caressant sans aucune douceur. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa ceinture. Il se rendit compte alors que la main du gryffondor avait suivi le même trajet sur son corps entraînée par son bras.

« Tu aimerais que je te caresse, hein ? Ca te plairait que je descende ma main. Tu veux que je continue. »

Dean ne savait plus quoi répondre à toutes ses questions. Elles lui provoquaient des soubresauts dans l'estomac et un peu plus bas aussi. Il se rendit compte dans un flash qu'il avait souvent fantasmé de ce genre de situation. Quand il se masturbait, en effet, il lui arrivait parfois d'imaginer se faire plaquer contre un mur par un inconnu, beau et surtout très fort. Il le prenait ensuite presque de force mais, comme c'est un fantasme, il n'avait pas mal et, au contraire, en redemandait, alors que l'homme le pénétrait vivement. A ce moment là, il s'enfonçait souvent deux ou trois doigts pour rendre le fantasme plus réel. Il avait de très bons orgasmes quand il utilisait ce fantasme, c'est pourquoi il l'utilisait souvent. Et c'est pourquoi, quand Grégory prononça les mots : « Réponds-moi maintenant ! Est-ce que tu veux que je caresse ton sexe qui est tellement dur qu'il va bientôt péter ton pantalon ? », tout en caressant son ventre, Dean répondit dans un souffle « Oui, touche-moi. »

« Je le savais » lui glissa-t-il avant de faire passer sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le jean bleu. Il fit quelques aller retour avant que Dean, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, poussa un long gémissement qui fit jubiler Grégory. Il avait une telle impression de puissance et de domination qu'il en était grisé. Il avait deviné le secret pervers du gryffondor et ce dernier était maintenant à sa merci, gémissant sous ses caresses. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait en faire n'importe quoi. Il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné toute résistance et de se laisser emporter par le plaisir que lui, Grégory Goyle, lui procurait.

Car Grégory Goyle n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle le trouvait séduisant. Et les seules fois où il avait tenté d'en inviter une à sortir c'est tout juste si on ne c'était pas moqué de lui. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de son orientation sexuelle. Pour lui, il était hétérosexuel. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. L'homosexualité était anormale et les homosexuels étaient des malades mentaux qui devaient se faire soigner. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait tenté de sortir qu'avec des filles. Même s'il n'en avait véritablement désiré aucune. Les filles à qui il avait demandé lui semblaient assez jolies, et lui, comme tout adolescent, avait des désirs et des besoins sexuels à satisfaire et il pensait que ces filles seraient à même de le satisfaire. Mais pas une seule ne lui en avait laissé la possibilité. En même temps, il avait tenté d'approcher seulement une ou deux filles et encore alors qu'il avait un peu bu, en soirée. En effet, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ce qui était techniques de drague. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et il était un peu timide de ce côté là. Il faut dire que les quelques refus qu'il avait essuyé ne l'ont pas non plus encouragé.

Il se retrouvait donc, comme la plupart des adolescents, à devoir satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles en solitaire. Pour améliorer ses petites séances de masturbation, il a rapidement découvert les sexyvisios. La première fois qu'il en a vu une, il devait avoir 14 ans. Il fouillait dans la penderie de son père à la recherche d'une chemise à lui emprunter pour une soirée où il devait se rendre en compagnie de Vincent et de Draco, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule à côté d'eux. Enfin surtout vis à vis de Draco, qui était toujours très classe et avait les moyens de se payer les vêtements les plus prestigieux. Sans faire exprès, il fit tomber une boite du bas de la penderie. Il allait la remettre quand la curiosité l'emporta. Il souleva le couvercle et, à son grand étonnement, il constata que la boite contenait quelques livres et une dizaine de boules roses translucides qui scintillaient légèrement. Il pris un des livres et le feuilleta rapidement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de texte mais les pages étaient couvertes nombreuses photos ce qui lui plut. Elles représentaient des femmes et des hommes nus, dans différentes poses lascives et souvent en train d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Alors qu'il s'oubliait dans son observation et sentait son excitation monter, il eut soudain peur d'être pris sur le fait et embarqua un des bouquins et une boule rose dans sa poche, se disant qu'il les regarderait en prenant son temps quand il serait seul dans sa chambre et sûr que personne ne pourrait venir le surprendre. Ce qu'il fit le soir-même.

Il regarda longuement les photos du livre en lisant les commentaires. Il fut vraiment très excité par les photos globalement. Il n'essaya pas de savoir si c'était les protagonistes féminins ou masculins qui l'excitaient le plus car pour lui cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce soir là il se masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Puis il essaya de comprendre ce qu'était la boule rose mais après quelques tentatives il abandonna car il était trop crevé. Il finit pourtant par y arriver quelques jours plus tard, comme quoi il n'était pas si bête que ça se dit-il. Il s'avéra qu'après qu'on avait prononcé la bonne formule magique, la boule projetait un hologramme représentant un homme et une femme en train de faire l'amour. Grégory comprit rapidement tout l'intérêt de ces sexyvisios, et en fut un fervent consommateur. Après avoir regardé toutes celles de son père, il allait s'en acheter lui-même. Sans s'en rendre compte, celles qu'il choisissait tournaient souvent autour de deux thèmes : la sodomie et les relations à trois, deux hommes et une femme. Et c'est de cette façon que, depuis presque trois ans, il avait découvert son corps et comment se faire plaisir d'un maximum de façon possible. C'est après avoir vu une sexyvisio où un homme se faisait prendre par un autre alors qu'il prenait lui-même une femme, qu'il essaya de se mettre des doigts dans l'anus. Il avait d'abord été dégoûté par cette sexyvisio, enfin son esprit avait été dégoûté, pas forcément son corps. Mais ensuite, il avait été curieux de cette jouissance particulière. Il avait voulu connaître le plaisir de stimuler cette partie de son corps qu'il n'avait jamais touchée auparavant. Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à atteindre un orgasme d'une intensité inégalé. Par la suite, il stimula souvent cette zone en essayant de repousser les images d'hommes le possédant qui s'imprimait parfois sur sa rétine.

C'est aussi dans ces sexyvisios, décidément très instructives, qu'il avait puisé son imagination pour sortir des phrases aussi érotiques à Dean. Dean qui, actuellement, continuait à gémir sous ses caresses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sous ses doigts un de ces acteurs pornos qu'il voyait dans ses sexyvisios. Il transpirait, à moins que ce ne soit des restes de l'eau qu'il avait projetée sur son visage, il respirait fort et vite, sa tête était rejetée en arrière, et régulièrement un gémissement s'échappait entre ses lèvres.

Grégory avait envie de le pousser à bout, de l'humilier encore plus, de le dominer encore plus. Il voulait tout contrôler. Il voulait voir le gryffondor perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. C'est pourquoi, il arrêta de caresser son sexe et retira la chemise noire du jean et passa sa main droite sur le ventre noir et qu'il trouva musclé et fin comme tout le corps de Thomas. Il agrippa sa hanche avec sa main et le serra encore plus contre lui, sa main gauche tenant toujours fermement le poignet droit de Thomas.

« Tu en veux plus ? » lui demanda-t-il avant de passer sa langue dans et autour de son oreille. Mais seul un soupire de frustration lui répondit. Il décolla alors le haut de son corps pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et lui chuchota : « Je sais que tu en veux plus. Je sais que ça te plait. Je sens ton sexe gonflé contre ma cuisse. Je t'entends gémir. Je… » Mais il ne put pas continuer sa phrase, car Dean n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tous ces mots qui allumaient un feu à l'intérieur de son corps. Car, oui, il en voulait plus, oui, il n'avait jamais était chauffé de cette manière par quelqu'un et oui, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité et frustré de toute sa vie. C'est pourquoi, afin de diminuer son calvaire, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Goyle. Et peu importe, si c'était un serpentard voire même un futur mangemort, et peu importe si c'était un abruti fini, et peu importe qu'il ne soit même pas beau. Car pour l'instant il ne sentait qu'un corps fort et puissant, le caressant de manière très excitante et lui susurrant les choses les plus perverses qu'il n'aie jamais entendues et qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer. Ce n'était certes peut-être pas très prudent de se laisser aller comme ça avec un être tel que Goyle, il allait sûrement vouloir profiter de cette situation pour l'humilier mais peut-que l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines le rendait un peu trop téméraire à moins que ce ne soit le sexe dur qu'il sentait frotter contre sa cuisse qui lui prouvait que, si Goyle voulait l'humilier, il pourrait en faire de même facilement. Mais il faut dire qu'actuellement il n'avait pas envie de l'humilier.

Il avait besoin de sentir quelque chose dans la bouche, se mordre et se sucer les lèvres ne lui suffisait plus, surtout qu'il y en avait une paire juste au-dessus de lui qui lui murmurait plein d'insanité. Il attrapa donc la lèvre inférieure de Goyle et la suça et la lécha avec frénésie. Ceci fit baisser la tête de l'homme en face de lui ce qui lui permit d'attraper la lèvre supérieure et de lui faire subir le même traitement. Sa main libre se fraya un chemin pour passer sous la chemise blanche et caresser la peau douce et chaude qui se trouvait en dessous. Oh oui, il en voulait plus, il en voulait beaucoup plus. Il sentit alors la main qui était sur sa taille bouger vers sa poitrine tout en restant sous sa chemise et le plaquer fortement contre la porte. Un nouvel afflux sanguin irrigua son pénis déjà bien turgescent quand il sentit une langue glisser sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas doux, mais dieu, ce que c'était érotique. Alors que Goyle était en train de lui lécher la langue de façon presque animale, il cria dans sa bouche quand il le sentit se décaler pour être exactement en face de lui et qu'il fit frotter son sexe contre de sien. Seuls les tissus des pantalons et des sous-vêtements les séparaient. A cette pensée, Dean cru qu'il allait jouir, mais c'est ce moment que Goyle choisit pour s'écarter de lui et lui dire d'une voix rauque :

- « Je crois que tu veux vraiment que je défonce ton petit cul de gryffondor, ce soir.

hin…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as envie de sentir une bite bien dure au fond de ton fion. Mais je te préviens, on s'est moqué de moi pour pas mal de choses, mais jamais sur la taille de ma queue. »

A ces mots Dean déglutit. La situation était en train de déraper petit à petit. Il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir maîtriser. Cette impression était peut-être due au fait que depuis qu'il s'était fait agresser par Goyle, ce dernier l'empêchait complètement de bouger et de s'échapper en le maintenant fermement contre la porte. Et sûrement aussi car contre toute attente, il avait réussi à l'exciter à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement. Mais là il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse car il fallait qu'il décide si oui ou non il voulait se faire prendre par Grégory Goyle. Déjà, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se ferait prendre par un garçon. Il avait déjà eu une petite aventure cet été en colonie de vacances. C'était d'ailleurs cette même petite aventure qui lui avait confirmé ses penchants homosexuels.

Gareth était la caricature du joueur de rugby un peu lourdaud. C'est pourquoi il avait été très étonné que le grand roux lui fît des sous-entendus et des œillades coquines à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Mais ce fut une fois alors qu'ils étaient dans le dortoir à se changer qu'il eut la confirmation que le rugbyman s'intéressait à lui. Il était en train de se dévêtir lentement car il s'imaginait bien que Gareth devait profiter de ce moment pour le regarder. Cette pensée l'excitait un peu d'ailleurs. C'était agréable de se sentir désiré. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'en caleçon, il se retourna pour voir la réaction de Gareth en prenant soin de cacher sa légère érection avec son tee-shirt qu'il tenait à la main. Le rouquin était assis sur son lit, appuyé sur ses deux mains posées derrière lui, les jambes écartées comme la plupart des hommes lorsqu'ils sont assis. Sauf que là, la position ne paraissait pas si banal que ça car ledit rouquin ne portait qu'un boxer foncé qui ne dissimulait pas grand chose de son érection. A cette vision, Dean fut envahit d'une bouffé d'excitation. Pour cacher son émotion il lança :

« eh bé, on dirait que je te fais de l'effet ! » en rigolant. Mais il ne comprit pas la réaction de Gareth. En effet, un éclair de désir passa dans ses prunelles et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et de lui répondre :

« Mais toi aussi, tu as une réaction plutôt … positive. »

Alors que le rugbyman se rapprochait lentement lui, Dean baissa les yeux et s'aperçu que son tee-shirt s'était décalé et ne cachait plus du tout son érection qui était maintenant d'une taille tout à fait correcte et ne semblait pas se réduire au fur et à mesure que Gareth se rapprochait. Il releva les yeux doucement en faisant glisser son regard sur le corps musclé devant lui. Il rencontra deux yeux bleus alors que Gareth s'arrêtait à un mètre de lui. Dans ces yeux il pouvait lire du désir mais aussi une certaine hésitation. Dean se dit qu'il devait attendre un encouragement de sa part et qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le semblait. Dean était curieux. Depuis qu'il avait ressenti du désir en regardant des garçons, il voulait confirmer son orientation sexuelle avec une expérience concrète. En d'autres termes il voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec un garçon pour savoir si ça lui plairait autant que dans ses fantasmes.

Il avait très envie de toucher le corps devant lui. C'est pourquoi, sans trop réfléchir, il fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur la poitrine lui faisant face, la caressant doucement. La peau était douce et chaude. Une odeur agréable s'échappait de Gareth. Alors qu'il était tout à l'analyse de ces sensations inédites, une main puissante l'attrapa par la taille et une autre par la nuque et il fut brusquement plaqué contre le corps puissant de Gareth. La bouche de ce dernier murmura dans son cou : « Putain, c'que t'es bandant. J'ai trop envie de toi. » Et il accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement de bassin et frotta son sexe contre celui de Dean. Le noir poussa un long gémissement. C'était trop bon. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de Gareth et entrepris de passer ses mains sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il voulait toucher ce corps qui lui donnait des frissons. Le bas de son ventre réagit vivement quand le rouquin fit glisser sa main sur sa fesse qu'il malaxa fermement tout en suçant et léchant la peau de son cou. Dean tourna la tête et commença à embrasser doucement son amant en passant une de ses mains directement sur les fesses imposantes et musclées du rugbyman. Ce dernier lui répondit rapidement en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche et en la passant partout sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Dean sentit la part raisonnable et rationnelle de son esprit l'abandonner et c'est sans s'en rendre vraiment compte qu'il leva la jambe pour entourer la taille de Gareth et ainsi être encore plus proche de lui. Il se souvint vaguement que le roux l'a ensuite porté en le prenant par les fesses sans cesser de l'embrasser, pour le déposer doucement sur son lit. Ensuite, leur sous-vêtement a rapidement disparu et ils se sont frotter l'un contre l'autre, se caressant et s'embrassant de manière désordonnée un peu partout. Quand il sentit des doigts caresser l'entrée de son anus, Dean se tendit et expliqua à Gareth que c'était sa première fois et lui demanda d'aller doucement. Et heureusement pour lui, il l'écouta. Dean se souvint d'avoir eu mal au début puis d'avoir sentit le plaisir monter et ils avaient joui rapidement tous les deux. Ce qui était une bonne chose étant donné qu'aucun des deux n'avait pensé à fermer la porte du dortoir. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer à n'importe quel moment.

C'était donc ainsi que Dean perdit sa virginité, enfin de ce côté là en tout cas. Il n'avait donc pas peur de se faire sodomiser, il savait qu'il aimait ça. Mais il avait plutôt peur de la façon dont Goyle comptait le prendre. Serait-il respectueux ? Serait-il brutal ? Et en plus de ces peurs là, Goyle lui annonçait qu'il était bien monté. Mais bien monté à quel point ? Est-ce que ça serait plus douloureux encore qu'avec Gareth ? Ou bien est-ce que ça serait meilleur ? Les questions fusaient dans sa tête alors que le serpentard continuait de le fixer en attendant une réponse de sa part.

Grégory, quant à lui, avait l'impression d'être un acteur de sexyvisio. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur de lui-même et que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui susurrait toutes ces choses perverses au gryffondor. Mais en même temps voir ce dernier réagir à chacune de ses paroles et de ses gestes était vraiment excitant. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer sans faire toujours attention à ce qu'il disait, essayant d'aller de plus en plus loin pour voir jusqu'où Thomas le suivrait. Mais là, il crut voir une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux suivie d'un mouvement de recul.

« C'est ma grosse bite qui t'inquiète ? Mais tu sais pourtant qu'elle pourrait t'envoyer au septième ciel et te faire crier de plaisir plus que tous ceux qui te sont passé dessus avant.

… seulement de plaisir, hein ?

Bien sûr. Je vais tellement t'exciter que tu vas me supplier de te faire jouir. Aller maintenant si tu veux goûter à ma grosse bite, déshabille-toi ! »

Grégory le relâcha alors complètement et l'observa hésiter un peu avant de commencer à retirer sa chemise. Il était vraiment satisfait de voir que le gryffondor ne cherchait même pas à fuir alors qu'il était libre. Mais que, au contraire, il était en train de se déshabiller car il voulait que lui, Grégory Goyle, le prenne.

« Et toi, tu ne te déshabilles pas ? » lui demanda Dean, torse nu.

Ca te plairait ?

Oui.

Ca te plairait de me voir nu ?

Oui.

Tu as envie de me toucher ?

Oui.

Tu as envie que je te touche ?

Oui. » Gémit une dernière fois Dean en enlevant son jean fébrilement.

« Si tu en as tellement envie… »

Alors que Dean n'était plus qu'en caleçon, Grégory ôta ses chaussures et fit glisser son pantalon à pinces noir à ses pieds découvrant ainsi ses larges cuisses musclées. Il avait la nette impression que le gryffondor le bouffait des yeux tandis qu'il faisait passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. En effet, alors que sa vision était obstruée par sa chemise, il sentit une main se saisir de sa queue au travers de son caleçon et entamer quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. La main passait sur ses bourses, entre ses cuisses. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était partout. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'osait plus bouger tout aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, ce noir avait décidément de l'expérience et savait s'y prendre. Il se ressaisit et retira d'un coup sa chemise blanche et la jeta par terre sans ménagement. Il attrapa Thomas par les aisselles et le porta avec une facilité déconcertante jusqu'au bureau où il l'asseya. Dean eu juste le temps de lui murmurer « Je t'avais dit que j'avais envie de te toucher » que le serpentard l'allongea sur le dos et attrapa l'élastique de son caleçon pour lui retirer brusquement. Il retira rapidement le sien avant de monter à quatre pattes sur le bureau au-dessus de sa proie.

Dean en avait marre de se faire mener pour le bout de la bite depuis le début. Il voulait voir le serpentard perdre la tête autant que lui. C'est pour ça, qu'avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir sûrement une autre de ses phrases salaces, il se releva sur un coude pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne puis passa sa jambe droite autour de la taille de Goyle et rapprocha son bassin du sien. Ensuite, il glissa sa main droite entre leur deux corps bien rapprochés dorénavant, et saisit les deux verges entre ses doigts en les serrant l'une contre puis commença à les masturber lentement. Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre son amant gémir contre sa bouche et de voir sa respiration s'accélérer. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous deux de la délivrance tout en se léchant les lèvres et la langue, la montagne de muscle le repoussa en se dégageant de sa prise et lui dit d'une voix rauque : « Calme-toi, petite chienne. Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'encule comme la salope que tu es le mérite ?

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me préparer ?

Tu veux…

Je veux que tu mettes tes doigts dans mon cul, oui. » le coupa Dean.

Sans rien dire, Grégory redescendit du bureau puis tira Thomas vers lui de façon à ce que son bassin soit au bord du bureau. Pour savoir comment s'y prendre, il repensa aux fois où lui-même s'était masturbé en se stimulant la prostate et il décida de faire la même chose à son partenaire. Il cracha abondamment dans chacune de ses mains. Puis il étala sa salive de sa main gauche sur le sexe noir et dur tout en faisant de lents mouvements de va et vient qui firent gémir Thomas. Il caressa du bout des doigts de son autre main le pourtour de l'anus. Tomas se cambra en soufflant un « oui » presque désespéré. Grégory, très satisfait de la réaction de Dean, enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de lui et se mit à le fouiller pour trouver le point qui le fera crier. Ne suscitant pas la réaction qu'il souhaitait, il inséra un deuxième doigt tout en accélérant les mouvements de sa main gauche. Soudain, il fut sortit de sa concentration par un « oh putain, bordel de merde ! » qui le fit arrêter ses mouvements. « Oh non, putain t'arrête pas » reprit Dean « Continue, c'est trop bon ». Grégory reprit ses mouvements en regardant cette fois plus attentivement le corps du gryffondor. Celui-ci était toujours allongé sur le bureau mais ses jambes étaient repliées de façon à ce que ses pieds soient posés sur le bord du bureau et semblaient être écartées au maximum de leurs possibilités. Son dos était cambré, il respirait fort et vite, il était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Mais surtout, il poussait sur ses pieds et le haut de son dos afin de s'empaler plus profondément sur les doigts de Goyle, en gémissant. A cette vue, Grégory sentit une forte vibration dans son bas ventre mais ne prit pas compte sa forte érection ni le liquide qui s'écoulait sporadiquement du bout de son sexe, il se limita à essayer de rendre le gryffondor le plus fou possible, voir jusqu'où il pourrait l'emmener. Il tenta d'insérer un troisième doigt, chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayé sur lui donc il se demandait comment il allait réagir, mais cela ne sembla pas être douloureux puisqu'il ralentit à peine ses mouvements l'empalant sur ses doigts. Grégory remarqua que le pénis qu'il tenait dans sa main s'asséchait ce qui rendait les mouvements plus difficiles et sûrement moins agréables. Il se dit alors qu'il fallait qu'il réhumidifie tout ça. Il avança sa bouche au-dessus du gland et s'apprêta à cracher dessus quand Thomas cria « Oh putain oui, va-z-y ! Prends-la! » Le serpentard hésita un instant puis lécha le bout du sexe devant lui. Constatant que ça n'avait pas un goût désagréable, il releva la tête et toisa le jeune homme allongé sur le bureau qui le fixait une attente visible dans ses yeux.

« Tu veux que je te suce Thomas ?

Oui, putain.

Ça t'excite de te faire sucer par un mec, pas vrai ?

Ouais, carrément.

Salope. » murmura Grégory avant de prendre le sexe tendu vers lui entièrement dans sa bouche.

Dean s'était relevé sur ses coudes pour regarder Goyle s'afférer sur son sexe. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les mouvements de son corps qui se tordait dans tous les sens et réclamait toujours plus de frottements et de sensations. Mais quand il sentit puis vit son sexe se faire sucer par le serpentard, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de jouir plus longtemps. Il n'avait jamais reçu de fellation auparavant, c'était une sensation tout à fait inédite pour lui et vraiment délicieuse. Il dut faire un effort pour arriver à souffler de manière presque inintelligible « Goyle, prends-moi maintenant. » L'interpellé l'entendit car il arrêta tous ses mouvements et se redressa avec un sourire victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » demanda-t-il un faux air innocent au visage.

Dean se redressa en tendant ses bras sous lui, son visage se retrouvant assez près de celui du serpentard :

« J'ai dit : Goyle, arrête de jouer et encule-moi ! » Murmura Dean très sérieusement.

Grégory réagit immédiatement en l'attrapant d'une main par la nuque et en se collant contre lui. Il l'embrassa violemment puis il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Je vais te la mettre bien profond, petite chienne. » Puis il le repoussa brusquement sur le bureau. Il attrapa une cuisse de sa main gauche et pris son membre dans son autre main afin de l'orienté vers l'anus ce celui qu'il considérait comme une pute. Il poussa doucement car il avait peur que se soit douloureux pour lui. Mais ce qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait était bien loin de la douleur. Il fut subjuguer par la sensation de son sexe serré dans un endroit chaud, doux et humide de sa salive. C'était trop bon, trop excitant. Le peu de contrôle sur lui qui lui restait lui échappait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer le reste de son sexe d'un coup sec, une main se posa fermement sur la base de son pénis et s'enroula autour l'empêchant de s'enfoncer plus. Il leva les yeux vers Thomas qui avait l'air tendu.

« Attends, » souffla-t-il « tu…tu es vraiment gros…laisse-moi le temps… m'habituer.

- Biensur » Susurra Grégory avant de ressortir entièrement et de se réenfoncer brutalement dans le gryffondor. Mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et avait maintenu fermement sa main sur le sexe de Goyle ce qui fit qu'il ne s'enfonça qu'à peine plus profondément que la première fois. Goyle continua ses va-et-vient sans se préoccuper de retirer la main de Dean. Ce dernier put alors contrôler la profondeur de la pénétration à défaut d'en contrôler le rythme. Petit à petit il enleva ses doigts de la verge du serpentard et la laissa l'envahir. Il finit par la lâcher complètement et se soumettre aux assauts de la montagne de muscle qui le dominait. Il se laissa complètement subjuguer par la sensation provoquée.

La main libre de Gregory attrapa la hanche noire pour que l'autre ne recule pas sous ses assauts. Ses mouvements étaient de moins en moins réfléchis. Il ne faisait que pilonner son partenaire afin de parvenir à la jouissance qu'il sentait monter par vagues. C'était tellement plus fort que ce qu'il avait expérimenté lors de ses plaisirs solitaires. D'autant plus qu'au milieu de la brume de plaisir dans laquelle il perdait pied peu à peu, il entendait les gémissements et les cris de Thomas. Des « oui », des « encore », des « va-z-y à fond » ou bien des « putain, t'arrête pas », qui étaient soit soufflés, soit gémis, soit hurlés, parfois comme un ordre, parfois comme une supplique.

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre aussi durement. Et durement était bien le mot de la situation car le sexe qui le pénétrait lui semblait dur comme de la pierre, ce qu'il ressentait d'autant plus qu'il était vraiment gros et qu'il atteignait des zones de son intimité qui étaient encore vierges. Le membre du serpentard frottait sans arrêt, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite sur sa zone érogène. Il lui semblait que des mots lui échappaient mais il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment trop fort et Goyle avait l'air trop perdu dans son plaisir pour penser à le libérer. Il tendit sa main et attrapa vigoureusement sa verge entre ses doigts et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Rapidement, la jouissance l'emporta violemment et il se crispa en éjaculant sur son propre torse.

Le sentant se tendre autour de son sexe et le voyant jouir en criant sans aucune retenue, Grégory fut pris par un orgasme fulgurant et se vida en quelques pulsations au fond du gryffondor. Epuisé et à bout de souffle, il se retira. Il fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir au bord de l'estrade sur laquelle était le bureau afin de reprendre ses esprits. De ce fait, il tournait le dos à Thomas qui était resté sur le bureau. Alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vécu une expérience aussi érotique et jouissive et, en même temps, qu'il venait d'enculer un mec comme une parfaite pédale, il entendit rire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir le noir nu, couvert de sperme, assis sur le bureau qui le regarda avec un air amusé.

« Putain, toi, t'as vraiment des fantasmes tordus… Ca t'excite tant que ça d'insulter le mec que tu baises ?… En tout cas, on peut dire que tu sais y faire… Putain, tu m'as défoncé, je sens à peine le bas de mon corps. » Sur ce, Dean se mit difficilement debout et attrapa sa baguette pour se lancer un sort de nettoyage puis se mit à chercher ses vêtements qui avaient volé un peu n'importe où.

Grégory le regardait bouche bée, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« J'avais jamais fait ça avant » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais l'autre l'entendit. Puis il rajouta plus fort : « J'suis pas une putain de tapette !

- Ah oui, et c'est qui qui a joui dans mon cul y'a même pas 5 minutes ? Te voile pas la face. Et surtout n'essaye pas de me faire croire à moi que tu n'as pas aimé me prendre. » Rétorqua Thomas en se rhabillant. « Je sais que c'est pas facile d'accepter son homosexualité, je suis passé par là. Mais…

- Ta gueule. » Le coupa Goyle en se relevant. « Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. PD. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » demanda-t-il, menaçant. « J'avais trop bu. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Et si tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce soir, je te casse les os des jambes à tel point que même Pomfresh ne pourra rien faire pour toi !

- C'est pas la peine de hurler. Je ne comptais pas crier cette histoire sur les toits non plus. Quant à mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool je trouve que tu dessaoules vachement vite. »

Dean, maintenant en pantalon, avait envie de provoquer un peu le serpentard. C'est pourquoi il s'avança doucement vers lui. Ce dernier, en sous-vêtement qu'il venait d'enfiler, l'attrapa par une épaule pour stopper sa progression. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le gryffondor de poser ses mains sur ses fortes épaules puis de caresser sensuellement son torse, puis son ventre, puis sa nuque.

« Putain, Thomas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ce n'est pas agréable ?

Si, nan… Putain t'es chiant. »

La poigne de Goyle se desserra légèrement alors qu'il se laissa aller quelques secondes sous la douceur de cette caresse. Ce relâchement suffit à Thomas pour se rapprocher du corps lui faisant face. Il passa ses bras autour du large coup, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de l'autre tandis que leur corps se touchaient.

« Pourquoi rejettes-tu ce qui te fait du bien ? » demanda Dean en se frottant doucement contre la montagne de muscle. Ce dernier subjugué malgré lui par la douceur de la caresse n'émit qu'un grognement. Et lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres effleurer les siennes il répondit avec ferveur au baiser en parcourant de ses mains le corps serré contre lui. C'était doux. C'était bon. Une agréable chaleur parcourait son corps. Il sentait lentement son excitation remonter. Mais Dean s'écarta de lui et partit enfiler les vêtements qui lui restaient.

« Tu vois. Ne te prives pas de te faire du bien à cause de préjugés débiles. Et surtout, ne te prive pas de faire le bien. Parce qu'un talent comme le tien ça se partage » dit-il en appuyant son regard sur l'entrejambe de Goyle au mot talent. « Crois-moi mon cul s'en souviendra un moment ! » rigola-t-il. Puis il sortit de la salle après avoir retirer les sorts posés sur la porte en lançant un « A plus Greg ! » avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
